Pelita Hidup
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Malam yang dingin berpendar lembut di tengah hutan. Sunyi dilawan bara api dan suara jangkrik di luar halaman. Rembulan memantulkan sinar, tak cukup silau menerangi tanah pepohonan. Tubuh yang lebih kecil direngkuh penuh sayang. Aoba bergumam samar, menggeliat kecil, kemudian kembali mendengkur. Tangan kiri Aoba dibawa naik, perhiasan di jari manis bersinggungan dengan bibir Mink


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Nitro Chiral.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Family/Drama.**_

 _ **Cast: Mink x Aoba**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU , typo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Bapak-bapak itu cakep~**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Pelita Hidup**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Tinggal di tengah hutan, ada beberapa hal yang harus diingat dan diwaspadai kala malam membumbung tinggi.

Pertama, binatang-binatang liar. Kendati telah dinyatakan resmi bahwa tak ditemukan adanya hewan buas, tidak berarti pula dapat dipercaya sepenuhnya. Pecinta binatang pun tetap harus waspada, sesuka apapun pada hewan berbulu atau bersisik.

Paling mudah dengan tidak membiarkan halaman kotor oleh sampah, menyimpan semua makanan sisa dalam kulkas atau lemari makanan tertutup rapi, juga membiasakan diri menebar garam mengelilingi rumah.

Guna menjauhkan ular berbisa, juga tidak memancing napsu lapar hewan liar oleh aroma makanan dan bau busuk sampah.

Kedua, penerangan rumah. Hidup di tengah hutan, tidak jarang ada beberapa gubuk yang masih tetap memakai penerangan lampu minyak atau lilin. Tidak masalah, selama terbiasa maka tidak akan apa-apa. Sediakan senter dengan baterai terisi penuh setiap saat.

Ketiga, air di rumah. Kebutuhan air untuk mencuci, mandi, dan memasak amat penting. Tinggal di tengah hutan, tak bisa bergantung pada air hujan semata. Tetapi, di hutan, sering ada mata air atau aliran sungai kecil.

Keempat, transportasi. Kebutuhan hidup tidak selamanya ada di hutan, ada beberapa benda dan bahan makanan yang harus diperoleh di permukiman. Termasuk bisnis mencari uang untuk hidup.

Kelima, antisipasi kemunculan serangga. Kesediaan obat pengusir makhluk-makhluk kecil itu tidak boleh terlupakan. Hutan adalah wilayah kekuasaan serangga, jangan pernah remehkan gigitan serangga hutan. Semua gigitannya maut.

Membakar obat nyamuk dan menyemprot pestisida tiga jam sebelum memasuki ruangan, jangan lupa menyediakan ventilasi agar udara kotor di dalam ruangan dapat keluar leluasa.

Mink membalik lembar halaman buku tua.

Ruangan gelap diterangi api dari perapian. Remang-remang kuning kemerahan berkedip serupa lampu disko. Panas bara api membakar kayu. Percik-percik bunga api mengiringi gemeretak kayu menjadi arang. Asap keluar melalui cerobong dari batu menembus atap rumah.

Acapkali angin luar menyeruak masuk lewat ventilasi dan celah-celah dinding kayu, hawa dingin tak pernah sampai menerpa kulit.

Helai ikal diselip ke belakang telinga. Setengah berbaring dalam ayunan di atas kursi goyang, sengaja dibeli Mink dua bulan lalu. Menghadap perapian, di atas karpet rajut berpola.

Huracan bertengger di atas sandaran kursi, tepat di sisi kanan bahu Mink. Matanya tertutup, _setting_ dalam keadaan tidur.

Suara dengkuran ikut menjadi musik malam ini. Pemuda berambut biru berbaring nyaman di atas pangkuan Mink. _All mates_ pomerian berbaring melingkar seperti bola bulu di atas perut majikannya.

Helai-helai selembut sutra dibiarkan tergerai, beberapa jumput sengaja dikepang. Pemiliknya tak lagi merasa geli pada keberadaan ornamen bulu di leher dan ujung kepangannya.

Malah, nyaris setiap pagi ia rewel minta dipasangkan, lalu menangis panik dan sedih jika rusak sedikit saja.

Kepala biru bersandar pada dada bidang Mink. Selimut hangat berenda ditarik menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

Parasnya polos, tenang, damai tanpa beban. Tenggelam dalam buaian mimpi indah, terlukis melalui garis lengkung senyum tipis.

Manusia datang dan pergi. Manusia lahir dan mati. Manusia menciptakan dan meninggalkan kenangan.

Tapi dalam hidup tak bisa selalu digandrungi tentang konsep meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan.

Pria dewasa menaruh dagu di puncak ubun-ubun, jemari besar menyisiri helai-helai biru muda.

Mink kehilangan keluarganya beberapa tahun lalu. Semua yang disayangi pergi dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Kini ia mendapat entitas baru. Sesuatu yang berharga, selalu diperhatikan, diberi kasih sayang, dicintai sepenuh hati. Aoba, senantiasa berada di pria tersebut.

Ia tak peduli pada bahayanya hewan liar. Acapkali Mink memergoki Aoba, tengah memberi makan rakun atau anjing liar di halaman belakang rumah. Terkadang tertawa-tawa memberi biji-bijian pada tupai selagi menyapu halaman.

Menjelang petang, Aoba siap menyalakan lampu minyak dan lilin. Menyediakan senter di dekat tempat tidur. Sebelum tidur, selalu meniup api lilin padam agar tidak terjadi kebakaran.

Pulang dari hutan mencari kayu bakar, Mink terkadang mendengar Aoba bersenandung seraya mengucek atau menjemur baju ditemani Huracan dan Ren.

Selagi Mink pergi untuk bekerja. Aoba dua hari sekali berjalan ke permukiman terdekat bersama Ren membeli bahan makanan seperti roti, biji kopi, bubuk cokelat, buah kering, sayuran, dan daging asap.

Ketika Mink pulang, Aoba menyambut dengan senyum hangat dan sepotong pai daging serta segelas kopi panas.

Asap dari obat nyamuk mengambang, pestisida sudah membasmikan serangga beterbangan sebelum pria itu pulang, dan bunga-bunga liar yang dipetik Aoba dalam pot di atas meja selalu mengusir bau tidak enak.

Mink menyadari dari tiga bulan lalu Aoba sering menanam banyak tanaman rempah untuk memasak sampai tanaman pengusir serangga.

Buku ditutup.

Kala sang surya mengepakkan sayap, Aoba membuka jendela. Membiarkan cahaya matahari pagi yang lembut tak lagi menyelinap menerangi ruangan dan udara segar pagi turut serta datang membawa aura kehidupan baru.

Lengan baju disinsing kemudian. Memegang sapu atau menjemur pakaian. Kontras dengan cerahnya hari. Rambut biru Aoba akan bergelombang tertiup angin lembut matahari pagi membuat kepangannya terlihat seolah bagai rumbai-rumbai selendang malaikat.

Mink termenung dalam sunyi di ambang pintu. Mengamati gerak-gerik pelita hidup bersenandung sembari mengaduk sendok sayur.

Hari-hari menjadi lebih berwarna. Tidak ada yang dapat Mink tukarkan.

Malam yang dingin berpendar lembut di tengah hutan. Sunyi dilawan bara api dan suara jangkrik di luar halaman. Rembulan memantulkan sinar, tak cukup silau menerangi tanah pepohonan.

Tubuh yang lebih kecil direngkuh penuh sayang. Aoba bergumam samar, menggeliat kecil, kemudian kembali mendengkur.

Tangan kiri Aoba dibawa naik, perhiasan di jari manis bersinggungan dengan bibir Mink.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
